


Death's Amends

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: Some time after Death had been bound by Ignotus' heir, they got to chatting. Well if you could call the uneasy, melancholy, and often stilted conversation "chatter".
Harry and Death talk, Death, tries to explain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I had finished writing about Douchey Death but he had more to say and he wanted to explain his actions.  
> Sorry my grammar is terrible I apologise for any spelling mistakes.  
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Some time after Death had been bound by Ignotus' heir, they got to chatting. Well if you could call the uneasy, melancholy, and often stilted conversation "chatter". Death wasn't particuarly fond of them- he'd fallen out of the habit of conversation long ago, and Ignotus was special so he didn't count- but with the man being his master he _had _to talk to him. If he also felt he ought to in order to make up for his past _behaviour _, then that was neither here nor there.____

____It was one such instance and he was hanging out in thw wizard's house. The house, he thought, was well suited for Death and his Master. It was dark, miserable, and there was one whole wall plastered in dead elf heads. He deliberately didn't think about how it was in fact him who had caused the air of misery that permeated the whole building. They stood side by side in silence, staring at posters of motor bikes and women in bikinis that had faded with age. Eventually the silence was broken._ _ _ _

____"Why didn't you... Why can't... Why am I still alive?" Potter asked, turning his head towards Death as he finished his question.  
"After everything I did and tried, and how long I've lived, and all I've asked for- all I wanted. Why haven't you just done your actual job? Instead of hanging around and destroying my life?! What did I do to you? What _did I ever do? _". As the man finished his outburst he let out a small sob and turned back away.___ _ _ _

______Death stood there in silence as he tried to formulate a reply, an _apology _, that would answer Harr- no, His Master's question, and make up for what he'd done. The uncomfortable feeling that arised every time Peverell or Potter called him out was growing, as he realised there was no justification and the only thing left was the bitter truth.  
"You can't die." Death stated. "Ever. I can't carry you off to the otherside because I need your say so to collect deaths, but you need to be dead to be taken off. If you give me permission then you're not dead, if you're dead you can't give me permission. It's one of those Catch 22s, you mortals seem so fond of pointing out."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Potter turned his heas towards him, and Death may have been imagining it, but the man's eyes seemed to be ringed with red.  
"So I can't die. And it seems that wasn't even one of your little games, but what about the rest of it huh? Why did you hate me so _much _?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Death knew why. He had been bitter, and angry, and fed up with with wizards and all the misery that they caused. His friends- his family had left him and he wanted someone to know how that felt. The new Master of Death seemed to be the perfect target, yet that was no excuse, and he knew that too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I thought you'd be like the rest of them." There was a long pause where neither Death-Bringer said anything. "Selfish, arrogant, out to control me- ruin the natural order, so I thought -I'll do it first. You seemed happy, even though you'd indirectly killed hundreds up in Scotland. You had friends and a" here Death paused thinking back to his own earlier existance, "you had a family. And that's all I wanted, but I'm Death, and they're gone. So I thought, if you want to control Death, then you can damn well be like him and have all your family: dead, gone, driven away from you and have it be all your fault- yet all out of your control!"  
Death's voice rose to a shout, voice shakey with long held in emotion. The Master of Death stood still, with his back turned. Taking a deep, and calming, breath, Death continued.  
"So I hung around you, I couldn't do anything to you, but as you noticed my prescence has a *ah* _detrimental _affect on the health of those nearby. So you became more miserable, your friends left you,you let them- they were better friends than I thought they would be, to be honest. Anyway, soon enough you were alone. But you still hadn't tried to _do _anything with your newfound power. I began to have doubts, I ignored them, you longed for Death, I deliberately misinterpreted that as a desire for me to hang out and make you even more melancholic. The friend you let go died- that wasn't even me- you realaised and became more isolated. You started asking me why, I told myself my reasons were justified, though it was getting harder to convince myself. You still did nothing to abuse your powers, I realised I was wrong, I asked for forgiveness- and you gave me acceptance, despite all that I'd done. And now here we are, Death and his Master in a house that is really a hole, surrounded by the presence of the dead, swapping stories and tales of woe."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________When Death had finished his speech, he felt- unsure, unsure of what he felt, he thought it might have been remorseful and better now he had attempted to explain his actions. He noticed Harry had turned towards him again, a strange look on his face. A mix of emotions, some positive, most less so, was running over it. The man opened his mouth several times but said nothing.  
"Um also you know you're not that old, only about 25 right?" Death said after the silence had prevailed for a while. "You really haven't lived for that long, not like you said earlier."  
That brought a mirthless laugh out of Potter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"7 years, 7 years since Hogwarts and you manage to completely drive off or kill all my friends and leave me isolated for 4 years." There was a small pause before he continued.  
"I get that you're bitter, but you're not the only one. My parents were killed when I was one by a pyscho with delusions of grandeur, and I was brought up by people who hated my guts. Did I go round trying to punish everyone who had it better than me? Even when they _hated _me when I was 15. No. But I understand. You're lonely, you don't have friends, and you're so, painfully old. You've seen civilizations rise, but mainly you see them fall. You see the good we humans do, but your job focuses on the bad. You see the work of the more twisted and depraved. You're disillusioned, and there's no point hating you. I'm stuck with you, and I can't leave. So I'll learn from your mistakes, and even when I become like you, I'll leave the humans alone, the good, the bad, the misguided. Because I can't die, and I certainly can't kill you, so for my million eons of existance I'm gonna have a companion, it might save me and we can work on saving you."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry stared him directly in the eye as he said this. It struck several chords within him, and, if he could help it, he would prevent Harry becoming bitter like him. He was a better person. He could tell, him the stories he'd had no one to recount to for, well it seemed like forever. Death felt they were similar, but not yet the same. He would try to prevent that for a little longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry Potter would be a good master.  
And Death would be a faithful servant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
